Paradise
by frolicks.with.froggies
Summary: What is the right word to describe 'New Narnia? Lucy just can't seem to find it. So who better to ask than Caspian who just so happens to be secretly in love with Lucy. A One-Shot Post LB


Paradise

A One Shot

Lucy/Caspian

* * *

'_It's nice to be dead'_ thought Queen Lucy Pevensie of England and Narnia as she bathed in the warm sun of New Narnia. Well, maybe it wasn't _New_ Narnia. It was new to her, but in truth it was much older than the Narnia that Lucy had ruled over. On Earth she would have called it Heaven. But now, that word didn't seem to do the place justice. But what did one call this place?

It was beautiful and vibrant. It was warm and sunny. It did rain. Though that was rather nice in it's self for they were the loveliest and warm showers. Lucy enjoyed dancing in the rain with the fauns and animals (Only the more 'honorable' ones such as Reepicheep opted out). Someone else joined her in her dance. It was Caspian.

In life Caspian had been just as gay and merry as Lucy. In death he was just as exuberant.

Most of the time.

Caspian was unhappy occasionally; just as Lucy was unhappy occasionally. Lucy mourned for her sister, Caspian mourned for his wife.

Celeste (for that was the star daughter's name) resided in a different Heaven than Caspian. She was a star after all, and her heart longed for the heavens. In her death, she went to the heavens. Rillian was capable of coming between the two 'heavens'. He was half star, and could come and go as he pleased. He would have probably spent more time in the star lit skies (the place where his heart longed for) if it weren't for Jill Pole (the woman his heart longed for).

Caspian missed his wife, but truly she was no longer his wife. He was dead, and with death did they part. Couples who were married in life remarried in death if they so desired. It was similar to saying 'I choose you for eternity'. Celeste did not wish to make such a statement.

Lucy was always there for Caspian when he longed for Celeste. She was there for him when he got over Celeste, deciding that she was part of another life and that it would do him no good to pine for her. Lucy was there when Caspian had whispered that there was in fact a new maiden who had caught his eye. A maiden who he had loved in life, but had not been able to profess his feelings. "It was impossible at the time," he had told her.

Lucy had noticed that her heart had ached at the thought of Caspian being with another. Celeste had been bad enough, but to actually deal with a woman who was with Caspian... the thought was unbearable to Lucy.

Caspian was Lucy's closest friend in… bother what did one call this place?

Lucy sighed and decided that she was going to get little peace until she asked somebody what this place was. Lucy stood form her grassy spot and began to walk in the direction of Car Paravel. This castle was much grander than the one in the other Narnia. It was beautiful and large with spacious rooms of gilded gold and silver. It was lovely, even lovelier than the other one. When Lucy reached the castle and entered into the great hall the first few people she saw were Caspian and her brothers. They were talking, quite loudly, about something…

Lucy moved off to the side so that she could listen a bit before making herself known.

"I'm telling you," said Peter, "you need to make yourself known to her. She's waited long enough if you ask me." Peter fixed Caspian with a stern look.

Caspian did no quell.

"And I'm telling you that it isn't like that for her. She's only interested in friendship so that's what I'll give her," exclaimed Caspian.

Edmund rolled his eyes, "You didn't have to deal with her after we left. She was a wreck. The feelings are mutual. You need to make yourself known. You're one of the only blokes we've ever considered good enough for her. You really shouldn't blow it!"

"You don't understand," said Caspian, "She doesn't think of me that way anymore. Maybe in life, but this is different. This is death. A completely different…. LUCY!"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked shakily.

Peter and Edmund both looked a bit guilty, but Caspian set his jaw firmly, "Lucy would go on a walk with me? There is something I want to speak with you about."

Lucy's face held its confused look, but she nodded her consent. "I'll see you later Peter, Edmund."

Caspian and Lucy walked out into the courtyard. Caspian took Lucy's arm in a gentlemanly fashion. They walked, neither person saying anything. Lucy didn't like the silence, so she broke it by asking Caspian the question that was burning within her.

"Caspian have you ever wondered what this place is?" she asked, "I mean it's not really 'new Narnia'. I mean it's older than the Narnia we were in. And Aslan's country doesn't do this place justice. I just can't seem to think of any word that would do this place justice.

Caspian seemed thoughtful for a moment, his brows were furrowed, and then he seemed to think of something for his eye's lit up.

"Lucy, I think I know just the word."

Lucy brightened instantly, "Really! I can't seem to think of anything. What is it?"

"Paradise," Caspian said simply.

Lucy seemed to think about the word for a moment, and she nodded slowly. "Yes, that's just the word I was looking for. How ever did you think of it so quickly?"

Caspian chuckled nervously, "That's easy; it's where I am whenever I'm with you."

Lucy froze.

She turned to look at Caspian who look extremely bashful. "W-what did you just say?" Lucy asked uncertainly.

"Lucy, I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. I'm hopelessly in love with you. I have been ever since the Dawn Treader. I didn't want to say anything, but really I can't help myself. Would you… do you feel the same? I mean if you don't we don't ha…"

Lucy put a single finger against his lips to quite him. "Caspian, I love you too. For just as long and just as deeply I'm sure."

Caspian grasped her hand in his and then swooped down and captured her warm lips in a soul searing kiss. They didn't part for several long and pleasurably spent moments.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment, but then Lucy smiled. "Paradise? That is a rather wonderful word for this place isn't."

Caspian smiled back and re-linked her arm with his, they began to walk again. "Lucy, for me paradise is wherever you are."

And thus began the love of King Caspian the Sea Farer and Queen Lucy the Valiant o the Eastern Sea.

And they lived happily ever after… in paradise.

END


End file.
